Norm's Big Heist
The twenty-second episode of Season 44. After Doofenshmirtz upgrades Norm, Norm goes out on his own and causes crimes unheard of. Phineas and Ferb help Kaitlin fix up her bicycle. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are lazily sitting under the tree. Phineas is starting to realize that they've had an insanely long summer. Ferb nods in agreement. He thinks about all the stuff they've done in this time period. He flashes back to the race car, the spa, the animal shelter, the crossword, the bubble machine, the DNA structure, and when they became invisible. Just then, Kaitlin comes through the gate with what appears to be a bicycle. Kaitlin also appears to be hurt. Phineas wonders what happened. Kaitlin says she was innocently taking a bike ride when all of a sudden Mikayla was walking along and said hi to her. She lost focus, fell into a giant pothole, and she flew into the air. She injured herself and the bike was damaged. She wonders if the boys can fix it for her. Phineas says they can not only fix it, but trick it out so it can be even better. Kaitlin says she can already feel the adrenaline rushing. Then she wonders where Perry is. Perry is sleeping when his watch goes off with an urgent alarm. He quickly puts on his fedora and enter his lair from under his bed. Monogram tells Perry this mission is urgent. Doof has confiscated some parts and is turning his robot, Norm, into the ultimate death machine. He needs Perry to go over to Doof's immediately. Perry salutes and runs off as fast as he can. Across town, Doof cuts off the jingle singers and says there's no time for a jingle today. He has prepared one of the most evil schemes he's ever created. He has upgraded Norm, big time. Perry smashes through a window and is trapped in a giant hamburger costume. Doof doesn't know the purpose of the trap, he says he just got it from a performing arts school because some girl couldn't fit inside it and he needed to use it somehow. Doof presents the new and improved Norm to Perry. Perry's eyes turn tiny and he gulps. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are busy upgrading Kaitlin's bike. After a work montage, the bike is finally ready. Kaitlin can't wait to use it. She gets on, but isn't sure how to use it. Kaitlin goes ahead and presses the big red button. Phineas yells at Kaitlin, telling her not to press the big red button. Two giant rockets come out the back, and Kaitlin blasts off. Ferb even questions why they included that feature. They run after her. Meanwhile, Doof is ordering Norm around, but Norm says he's too good for Doofenshmirtz now and he'll go out on his own and cause his own destruction. He smashes out of the building. Doof asks Perry if he frees him, he'll agree to help him stop Norm. Perry nods. Doof frees Perry and they get ready to fight Norm. Part 2 In town, Norm is getting out all his latest weapons. He tells everyone in town that it's time for them all to surrender. He wants them all to bow down, or else they get destroyed by his Super-Ultra-Mega-Death Ray. Everyone gasps and bows. Norm thinks a ray with vicious sounding adjectives always works. He then begins to destroy the town. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are busy giving chase to Kaitlin on the rocket bike. Phineas is glad they gave the bike extra rockets. By the looks of it, it looks like Kaitlin already figured that out. She reaches her last rocket. She hopes she'll make it okay once it runs out. Meanwhile, Norm is rampaging. He's destroying anything he sees. The town is quickly becoming rubble. Roger doesn't know what to do. He's yelling at Melanie and is panicking. Doof tells him to step aside. He gets out some rays of his own. Roger is shocked and lets his brother do his thing. Doof whistles for Norm and Perry gets ready to create a distraction. Perry gets out a baseball and a glove and Norm wants to play catch. Suddenly, Doof gets out his old Freeze-Inator and freezes Norm. But Norm is smart and uses is heat feature. He quickly escapes. Elsewhere in town, Phineas and Ferb can't find Kaitlin anymore. But then, they see her by the draw bridge, out of rockets. Phineas and Ferb are glad, but then Phineas spots Norm heading that way. Phineas doesn't know if they'll make it to the draw bridge in time to warn Kaitlin. They run as fast as they can. Norm is covering more distance than the boys though. Doof and Perry are still giving chase to Norm. Kaitlin thinks she can just relax to catch her breath, but she spots Norm coming. She notices there's another rocket. But it says to be used for emergencies only. Kaitlin doesn't know what to do. The draw bridge was going up at the same time. She decides to use the rocket. Phineas thinks she's crazy. Kaitlin blasts off and flies over the bridge. Kaitlin lands somewhat safely. The bike got destroyed again but not the bike itself. It's back to normal. Just then, Doof and Norm come across the bridge fighting. Kaitlin jumps out of the way. She ducks because she's scared. Perry and Doof finally get out their last mean of defense. It's a giant bottle of root beer, with root beer can ammo. They shoot it at Norm and Norm begins to short circuit. He then reverts back to his old self. Doof tells Norm it's time to repair him. Norm asks if they can play catch afterwards. Phineas and Ferb run up to Kaitlin and ask if she's okay. She says she's fine, and her bike is back to normal. Phineas doesn't know what to say next. Ferb just suggests pie at home. Phineas and Kaitlin are cool with that. Songs * "Quirky Worky Song" * "I'm Gonna Destroy Your Town" * "Battle with Zavok" (from Sonic Lost World) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Man: "Um, don't you think this is a bit extreme?" * Norm: "Yes, yes I do." Ferb's Line * "Why'd we include that big red button in the first place?" * "I think we should just go home for some pie." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Under his bed Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Continuity * Phineas recalls he race car, the spa, the animal shelter, the crossword, the bubble machine, the DNA structure, and when they became invisible ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Spa Day", "Norm Strikes Out!", "The Candace Crossword", "Bubble Boys", "Live and Let Drive", "Phineas and Ferb Unseen") * Second time Phineas and Ferb use a rocket bike ("Traffic Cam Caper") ** Ironically, the same draw bridge from the said episode is seen again * Second time Norm gets an upgrade ("Norm Unleashed") * Norm's desire to play a game of catch is seen ("A Real Boy") * Doofenshmirtz brings back the Freeze-Inator ("It's About Time!") Allusions * Victorious: Doofenshmirtz got a hamburger costume after a girl from a performing arts school couldn't fit inside it * Spectre: One scene when Norm destroys a building during the song is similar to how Bond accidentally destroys a city block in the beginning of the movie * VeggieTales: The rocket bike and draw bridge scenes are very similar to "The Star of Christmas" * Sonic Lost World: The "Battle with Zavok" theme plays when Doof and Norm are fighting and when Kaitlin flies over the draw bridge * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out Of Water: Doofenshmirtz's root beer gun is similar to the condiment gun when SpongeBob and Patrick protect the Krusty Krab from Plankton Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44